Various lowering and positioning devices have been employed for general purposes, but there has been a need for a lowering device for use in relining an existing chimney flue passage with ceramic liners. In general, known devices for lowering or positioning are unacceptable for re-lining flue passages because they are inconvenient to transport and would be difficult to adapt to the various sized liners. Thus, there has been a need for an easily transportable flue relining device which may be used with various liners that is relatively inexpensive, while permitting one person to easily operate the device.
One of the problems encountered in relining an existing chimney flue passage is that the ceramic liner is an unstable body that cants or shifts away from the vertical axis of the flue passage as it is being lowered thereby causing misalignment of the core openings.
Another problem is that when a liner is being lowered the operator is unable to gauge its decent in the passage so as to readily indicate the arrival of the liner at its mortared joint with the next lowest course.
Another problem concerns the need for a fail-safe structure which is adpated to provide positive engagement between the liner and the lowering device until the lowered liner is positioned within the flue passage.
Thus, the invention herein relates to a device for lowering cored liners into an existing chimney flue during a relining operation or the like which solves these and other problems and limitations.